Tana Moon (New Earth)
-506 Tana had decided to move back home to Hawaii, where she quickly got a job as a television reporter there. As luck would have it, Superboy soon turned up there, as part of his World Tour, and decided to stay put (his reason for staying was motivated in part by Tana's presence). -2 At first, Tana maintained a friendly but professional attitude towards Superboy. But when the Kid was dying of the Clone Plague, she expressed her true feelings for the Kid. When he returned to Hawaii alive and well, the two entered into a romantic relationship, despite the apparent age difference (she was at least 23 whereas he was essentially 16) and the corresponding remarks it generated. It earned her the enmity of Roxy Leech, who saw Tana as the only thing between her and a relationship with Superboy. Superboy and Tana maintained their romantic and professional relationship (she covered him in the news frequently). However, when Knockout arrived at the Kid's doorstep, announcing her intention to partner up with him, their relationship was turned upside down. While the Kid insisted at first that he and Knockout were only friends and that Tana was his gal, Tana had her doubts about Knockout. She decided to do some investigating, which lead her to the strip club where Knockout worked. She was not there long, however, before the Female Furies turned up, tipped off by recent newscasts of their "lost sister," leading to an all out brawl between Superboy, Knockout, and some police officers on one side and the whole team of the Furies on the other. The Furies were only driven off with some help from Dubbilex, but in the fighting a police officer was struck down by Knockout when he got in her way. Despite the evidence against her, Superboy refused to believe she was guilty, and when Tana tried to reason with her he got upset and broke up with her. Knockout soon revealed her true colors, however, and Superboy brought her in. -30 In the fallout, Superboy had a talk with Tana, and she quickly took him back. At the same time, she gave an interview to Amanda Spence, unwittingly supplying her with crucial information which the Agenda then used to apprehend the Kid. -35 Luckily, Superboy managed to escape from the Agenda's clutches and return safely to Hawaii. They had infected him with a virus, however, that quickly began to break down SB's DNA. He had to be rushed back to Cadmus, where a cure was found using Roxy as a donor. Tana was worried that this would mean SB would leave her for Roxy, but Superboy and Roxy both agreed that after the process they felt more like siblings than anything else, so Tana got to keep the Kid. -41 Unfortunately, the results of Superboy's cure left him locked at the age of sixteen, and Tana felt that he began to act more and more immature. This culminated in his flirtatious attitude with members of the Legion of Superheroes which were broadcast on television. When she finally had enough, Tana broke up with Superboy. -46 She left Hawaii on a job shortly thereafter, right when Superboy had gone missing after a failed publicity stunt. Tana had been captured by the Agenda, but the Wild Men were able to rescue her and arrived at Cadmus after the Agenda had taken it over. Superboy was overjoyed to be reunited with Tana - but the joy would be short lived. Superboy and his allies had retaken Cadmus, defeated the Agenda, and thanks to a spell by Klarion the "Kid" was temporarily aged to adulthood (see Young Justice: Sins of Youth). Yet Amanda Spence would have her revenge. just before escaping, she brutally murdered Tana right before Superboy's eyes. Superboy was devastated by the loss. -75 Later on during Superboy's adventures, he would come across the member of the DNAngels, Cherub, who not only had the mixed DNA of members of Young Justice, but also of Tana. Amanda Spence made her so she could have the pleasure of killing Tana over and over again. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Tana Moon was skilled in the field of media journalism. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Tana Moon | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Superboy Supporting Cast Category:Women in Refrigerators Syndrome Category:Polynesians Category:Kon-El's Love Interests